The United States of One-Shots
by booklover4816
Summary: Ever wonder why the states are the way they are, how they interact, or what a day is like for them? Then you've come to the right place! This is a series of one-shots that deals with the 50 states. Backstories, fighting, and parental America galore! See inside for more.
1. Chapter 1

Something to Prove: _Ohio_

Everything about Ohio was surprising to America when he first laid eyes on the little girl on March 1, 1803. For one, he wasn't expecting her to be a girl. She was his first daughter since North Carolina. He also was surprised she wasn't near her capital of Chillicothe when he found her like the others. The little wavy haired brunette with blue-green eyes was wandering around the wilderness in the northwest part of her state, an area known as the Great Black Swamp. But despite the strangeness of her birth, America immediately fell in love with her. Like all his other daughters, he was wrapped around her pretty little finger. He gave her Marie Margaret Jones as her human name.

When America brought her home for the first time, he found France in his house, much to his surprise, instead of the human woman he had asked to watch the older states. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? I'm watching the cute little states. I see your family has grown quite a bit. That is number seventeen, non?" France replied.

"Yeah." he replied sheepishly. "To be honest, I was expecting another boy since that's what my last several have been. This is Ohio."

"Ah, the area Angleterre and I fought over in the Seven Years War." France commented. "She is so cute~"

Ohio shied away from the Frenchman and buried her face in America's shoulder. France smiled and stroked her soft brown hair affectionately. "It is okay little one~ Uncle Francis will not hurt you." He turned back to America. "What is her human name?"

"Marie." he replied.

France's eyes lit up. "Ah, that name is très bon. Marie Antoinette would be pleased to hear that the state where her town is was christened with the same name as she."

Kentucky came in and pulled on America's coattails. He pointed to Ohio in America's arms. America knelt down to the boy's height and ruffled the state's red hair with his free hand. "Kentucky, this is your little sister, Ohio. Ohio, this is one of your big brothers, Kentucky."

"Sister?" Kentucky asked curiously. He studied her before scrunching up his face with distaste. "Take her back."

"Take her back?" America repeated slowly. That was the first time he had heard that one, but he was sure it wouldn't be the last. "Why?"

"'Cause she's a girl, Pa. Girls are weak." he told his father with a firm look in his emerald eyes.

"Am not." Ohio pouted from America's arms. "I'm tougher than you."

"Prove it." the older state challenged.

She struggled to get out of her father's arms ,but he wouldn't let her go. She let out a whine in protest. "Daddy, let me go!"

"Nah, I don't think so." he told her. "You have your entire life to prove yourself. Let's go see your other siblings." He looked at Kentucky with a stern look in his sky colored eyes. He was none too pleased with the state for trying to bait his youngest into a fight. "And you, don't pick fights with your sister. You need to look out for her."

Ohio looked over her shoulder as America carried her off and stuck her tongue out at Kentucky. There was a determined glint in her blue-green eyes. She was going to show her brother that she wasn't weak.

France watched as America took his newest addition to meet his other states. The older nation just shook his head with a chuckle. "Oh, Amérique... I think you're going to have your hands full with that one."

* * *

By 1810, the states had aged a few years. The original thirteen were around the age of eight. Vermont, Kentucky, and Tennessee were about seven. And Ohio was five. Little Ohio followed Kentucky and Tennessee around, wanting to prove that she could hang out with them. Unfortunately for her, they wanted nothing to do with her. They were older and bigger than her, and they pushed her around easily.

But she was relentless. If they were climbing trees, she'd climb a higher one just to prove she could. Kentucky and Tennessee just couldn't shake her. She followed them everywhere and no matter how many times they made her cry, she just wouldn't go away. They burned her rag doll, but she just made a new one and followed them into the forest. They pulled her hair and pushed her to the ground, but next thing they knew, she was right beside them again. They'd throw mud and chase her until she fell and ripped her dress, but she'd just take off her dress and run around in her undergarments, jumping in the creek and running after them to keep up.

The three of them drove America up the wall. Everyday, they'd come home covered in mud and dirt and their clothes would be torn. Their knees would be all scrapped up and they'd be covered in bruises from fist-fighting each other, mainly the two boys ganging up on their sister. They would push her down and hit her, but she would just hit them back.

Kentucky and Tennessee constantly told the other states that they hated Ohio. Pennsylvania and Virginia would scold them and say that wasn't true before taking her from the room to clean her up. The older girls adored their baby sister and always took her side whenever she came home after another day of torment at the hands of her brothers. And Delaware and South Carolina would chastise the two boys, telling them it was their responsibility to protect Ohio instead of hurting her.

"One day," Delaware said as he gazed at them with a stern look in his sky blue eyes, which matched America's perfectly, "you'll see."

* * *

One sunny day in April of 1811, Ohio was following the two boys to the creek where they liked to hang out.

"Wait for me!" she cried as she ran with her rag doll flapping behind her. "Benny! Georgie! Wait up!"

She was using their human names, as America told her to do outside the house. Tennessee's human name was Benjamin Earl Jones, but the whole family called him Benny for short, which rhymed with Tenny, his other nickname. Kentucky's human name was George Roy Jones, Georgie outside the house, which was confusing at times because that was also Georgia's nickname. That's probably why the whole family normally just called him Kentucky unless they were out and about.

"Go home, Marie." Kentucky told her, giving her the benefit of the doubt. He could understand why she wanted to hang out with them. Geographically, they were close to her. And she didn't have anyone her age to hang around. She was still annoying though.

"But I wanna play with you guys. I brought my dolly. We can have a tea party." she told them, holding her beat-up rag doll in front of her. It was her longest lasting one to date at a whole five months, and hopefully it was her last. She had asked America if she could have a real doll, one that couldn't be destroyed.

Tennessee stopped and towered over her. He snatched the rag doll, causing her eyes to well up with tears. She knew he was going to destroy it, again. It was the sixteenth rag doll Pennsylvania had helped her make because Kentucky and Tennessee were always ruining them. He threw it on the ground and pushed her into the grass.

"Didn't ya hear or are ya deaf? Go home!" he growled, his forest colored eyes fiery and determined. Tennessee didn't hate her, but he didn't want her hanging around them. He knew the only way to get her to go away was by being mean to her. He knew by yelling and pushing her to the ground, she'd go back to the house and pout, bothering Pennsylvania or Virginia instead of him and Kentucky.

He ran to catch up with his brother, leaving the youngest state on the ground. She started to cry as she snatched up her rag doll. There was a large grass stain on it, but at least he didn't throw it into the mud or burn it like he had in the past. She saw the green grass stain on her white shawl and a tear yellow dress. Her straw sunhat had fallen into a mud puddle and the blue ribbon was stained, again. Her stockings had a hole in them and blood was seeping through the white material. Her boot laces were untied and she had no clue how to retie them since she hadn't learned yet. Her brown hair was falling out of the braid and the ribbon that held the braid together was coming undone. America was going to be upset, she knew. He always got upset when she came home filthy, which was every time she tried to hang around Kentucky and Tennessee.

She knew that it was better to get it over with sooner than later, so she headed back up the dirt path towards their home. She couldn't help but cry harder as she made her way home. All she wanted was somebody to play with. Her sisters were so much older than her and had more important things to do around the house and her oldest brothers were too busy with farm work or errand running, so all she had was Kentucky, Tennessee, and Vermont. Vermont was really strange and always bothering New Hampshire with his pet moose, Montpeiler, so that left Kentucky and Tennessee. But they were always mean to her. They loved nothing more than making her cry and wanted absolutely nothing to do with her.

"Aw, poor little Tomboy. Did your big brothers push you in the grass again?" a voice mocked. It was one of the human boys from the town nearby. He was much bigger than her, being nine years old, which made him older than her physically and age-wise. He snatched her doll from her hand. "Oh look, they stained this one too. Might as well finish it off."

"Give it back." she demanded tearfully.

"Make me." he challenged.

Ohio was furious. She was tired of being bullied by boys. She was tougher than every boy combined; she was sure of it. She caught him off guard by tackling him to the ground. The rag doll went flying from his hand as he fell backwards with Ohio on top of him. She lost her sunhat again as she began wrestling him, but she didn't care. She was going to end this once and for all and prove herself to Kentucky and Tennessee.

The boy hit her across the face, but she had nine older brothers who all could hit so much harder and made the boy looked like a two year old in comparison. And two of her brothers were constantly hitting her and pushing her around, so she was used to it. But she was at a major disadvantage. He was a lot bigger than her. Eventually he overpowered her and pinned her to the ground. "Looks like you're not so tough now."

He pulled her up by the braid, causing her to scream. That was something she couldn't stand, having her hair pulled. No matter who was pulling it, she always screamed. The human boy threw her to the ground and snatched up her rag doll. She watched with tears in her eyes as he tore it before setting it on the dirt path and pulling out a match.

Ohio sat in the mud and started to bawl. She didn't get why boys hated her so much. All she wanted was someone to play with her. Why did the world have to be so cruel? First her brothers, now this random human boy. She wanted her Daddy.

"Say bye-bye dolly." the boy mocked with cruel laughter.

He lit the match, but somebody spoke up before he could light the remains of her latest rag doll on fire. "If you know what's good for ya, you'll put out that match and get the hell away from our baby sister."

Ohio wiped her eyes and saw Kentucky with Tennessee close behind. The two of them had heard her screams and cries and knew she was in trouble. Tennessee grabbed the boy's hand and blew out the match before twisting his arm. The sun glinted off his light red hair, making it look like his head was on fire. "Only we're allowed to do that, you little asshole."

He pinned the human to a tree and Kentucky approached them. He grabbed the boy's shoulders, which allowed Tennessee to pick up a stick in case he needed to beat the crap out of the kid. Kentucky got real close to the boy, causing him to wimmper. "If you ever come near our sister again, you'll regret it, you hear? We'll beat the living shit out of you. Now scat!"

Kentucky let the boy go and went to go help his sister up. Ohio wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest before beginning to cry as the two boys watched to make sure the human boy ran far away from her. Tennessee gathered the remains of the rag doll and Ohio's sunhat before the two lead her home.

Later, when he came home, America found the three of them sitting on the floor of the parlor as Ohio eagerly showed her two older brothers how to make rag dolls, something she was a master at since it was her seventeenth one.

* * *

 **Some historical notes:**

 **Ohio became a state on March 1, 1803, becoming the seventeenth state.**

 **Chillicothe was Ohio's first state capital. It was later moved to the more centralized Columbus to make it easier for people from all over the state to access.**

 **Northwest Ohio was a huge swamp called the Great Black Swamp. It was later drained for human development, but as a result the area's prone to flooding.**

 **The Ohio River Valley is the area the United Kingdom and France fought over in the Seven Years War (better known as the French and Indian War).**

 **The first permanent American/European settlement in Ohio was a town called Marietta, named after Marie Antionette. It was founded in 1788. It still exists today in Washington County.**

 **Anyway, this is my first one-shot about my state OCs. This is a companion one-shot collection to _The United States of Chaos_ , in which I explore the states' personalities and relationship while simultaneously doing character development. I hope you enjoy. I'll be independently introducing the states in here with descriptions the first time they're featured in a one-shot so you don't have to read the other story. **

**And no, I did not name Kentucky after the country singer, George Jones. I didn't realize that until I wrote his chapter for _The United States of Chaos._ Ohio is named after Marie Antionette.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Black Ships Arrive: _Delaware_

Delaware took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the fresh, clean air. After months of breathing the stale air on that ship, he was glad to finally be on dry land, even if that land was foreign soil.

"What do you think?" a voice asked beside him. He looked over and saw his father, America, had stepped off the ship carrying his youngest sister, California.

"It's beautiful." Delaware replied. "I can't believe I'm actually in a foreign country."

The nation cracked a smile. "But you've been to Canada. And I took you to Texas that one time, you know, before your brother was born."

"That's not as exciting. Besides, I haven't seen Uncle Matt in ages and old Texas is dead, so this will be the first nation, other than you, that I've seen in like forever. I wonder what Japan will be like..."

"The only one who really knows is the Netherlands." America replied. "Japan hasn't had contact with any other countries for a long time."

"Look, Daddy!" California cried, her sapphire eyes lit up with excitement. She was no more than about five or six physically because she was only a few years old. It would be about a decade or so before she started growing at a pace that correlated with her population. That's about how long it took for a young state to get in tune with their people, economy, and land. Of course other factors relating to the date of statehood, politics, laws, and the growth of the nation as a whole played into that as well.

Both America and Delaware looked at the area she was pointing to. Off in the distance, they saw a large, beautiful estate. The structure of the buildings was so unique and lovely, similar some of the buildings on the outskirts of town. Plant life that Delaware couldn't even begin to identify surrounded the entire property. It was a place completely untouched by Western culture. And the First State was willing to bet his entire state's economy that the estate belonged to none other than Japan himself.

"The flowers are so pretty." California gushed. She was referring to the flowering trees, whose buds were white and pink. It was unlike anything Delaware had ever seen.

"Yeah, they are." America agreed. "What do you think, Del?"

The state was taken aback. America usually didn't ask for Delaware's opinions on these sort of things. Then again, America didn't usually take his states on business trips. In fact, it was his first foreign trip since that probably the signing of the Treaty of Ghent, which ended the War of 1812. "Uh... Yeah, they're gorgeous."

America chuckled. "Nervous are we, Delaware?"

"No way." the state replied.

It was an obvious lie. He was scared to death, which was something his sky colored eyes showed clearly. Yeah, he had met other nations before. He knew Uncle Francis and Uncle Matt, France and Canada respectively. And he had met the Republic of Texas, who was his favorite stepmother, before she died. He also knew the Vermont Republic and the California Republic, his two other stepmothers, before they died. And Mr. Prussia used to babysit him and the rest of the thirteen when they were really little. But those situations were completely different than the situation he was in now. Japan was a nation that even his father didn't know.

America ruffled Delaware's blond hair affectionately. "It's okay to be scared, Jonathan."

"Yeah Delly." California chimed in, a mischievous glint in her eyes. America laughed and planted a kiss on top of her long, glossy brunette hair. The young state squealed with delight. "Can I get down?"

"As long as you hold Delaware's hand." America said as he lowered her to the ground. America glanced at his oldest. "Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight."

Delaware nodded to assure his father he wouldn't as his younger sister skipped over to him and grabbed his right hand with her left. "Let's go meet Japan! Come on! Come on!"

America laughed as she tried to drag Delaware off with her, but he was simply too big for her to do that. He was about fifteen years old human age wise.

"Patience, California. We'll go see Japan as soon as I sort out some details." their father told her before turning to Delaware. "You two can go explore, just stay in this general area." He looked down at his youngest. "Stay with Delaware, understand?"

"Yes Daddy." she replied, her eyes as wide and innocent looking as she could make them. He looked at her wearily before going to speak with the man in charge of this whole trip, Commedore Perry. California looked up at her older brother. "Let's go explore!"

"Okay." he said. He figured it was better to give into his sister instead of listening to her whine the whole time.

* * *

Delaware was having a difficult time holding onto California and paying attention to where he was going. The small town was quaint and so much different than what he was used to, but he couldn't take it in with a rambunctious five year old pulling him along and bouncing around. The locals were friendly enough, even if they were weary of the two strangers. They seemed to like California though, at least that's what Delaware assumed. He couldn't exactly communicate with them. He knew English, Swedish, Finnish, Dutch, French, some Spanish, and some Pennsylvania Dutch, but he couldn't speak a single word of what he assumed was Japanese.

"Anyway, Daddy says he thinks Minnesota will be a state in a couple of years. I hope she's a girl." California said, finishing her conversation on the topic of new states. "What do you want her to be?"

"I think Minnesota's going to be a boy." he replied absentmindedly. "That's what Pennsylvania also seems to think. And she's usually right about these kind of things."

California pouted. "But I want another sister."

"There will be plenty of other opportunities to get another sister." Delaware said with a shrug. "Like, there's Kansas and Oregon. One of them could be a girl. Though, Pennsylvania also already called that one. She says Kansas will be a girl and Oregon will be a boy."

"Penny knows everything." California stated.

Delaware cracked a smile at the mention of his other sister. He and Pennsylvania didn't always see eye-to-eye, but he was closest to her. In many ways they were equals. He got annoyed by her nagging and her bossiness, but being away from her made him miss his sister a lot. This trip to Japan was the first time he was separated from her since the day she was born. "Yeah, Penny knows everything."

"Excuse me." a quiet voice said from behind him. Delaware turned around and found himself face to face with a young man in his twenties escorted by some other men. He was obviously uncomfortable and it looked as if he was forced by the other men to be out and about. He had short, dark hair and dark eyes with a hint of gold in them. Something about the man's aura told Delaware he had just met Japan. The nation bowed, which Delaware assumed was similar to a handshake over in Japan. "You are America-san? Forgive me, but I must say, you are younger than I expected you to be."

Of course Japan thought Delaware was his father. The two were practically identical. They both had the exact same sky colored eyes (something they also shared with Pennsylvania). Both had unruly blond hair, though Delaware's lacked the signature cowlick and was slightly lighter than his father's. And both had the exact same face shape. Give Delaware a cowlick and stick a pair of fake glasses on him and he could pass as America.

"Um... I'm- I mean, you're Japan, right?" Delaware asked. He wanted to make sure he was talking to the right person before revealing anything about his family.

"Hai. Yes, I am Japan." the nation replied.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm not-" Delaware started as he went to grip California's hand tightly in order to prepare to make a run for it. He abruptly cut himself off when he realized his sister was no longer holding his hand. "California?"

He looked around and saw his sister was nowhere in sight. She must have slid from his grip when he focused his attention to Japan. That met his youngest sister had wandered off and was lost in some foreign country that both America and Delaware were unfamiliar with. They had no way to find her.

"Is something wrong?" Japan asked in confusion.

Delaware ignored him. "Courtney? Where are you?" There was no answer. The oldest state started to panic. America was going to kill him. "Courtney Elise Jones, this isn't funny!"

"Who are you looking for?" the nation asked.

"My sister!" Delaware cried as he grabbed his hair. "Father is going to murder me! He told me not to let her out of my sight! California! California, where are you? This isn't funny!"

Japan looked taken aback as he processed what the state just said. "Y-Your sister?" A look of realization appeared on his face. "You are not America, are you?"

"That's what I was going to tell you. America's my father, and he's going to kill me if I don't find my sister." the state replied, his voice laced with absolute panic.

"Calm down." Japan ordered. "Panicking will not help you find her. Now what does she look like?"

"Um... She's five and about this tall." Delaware said as he thought, gesturing about how tall she was. "She has... She has sapphire colored eyes, blue eyes, and long brown hair. Her hair hangs about halfway down her back. I think Dad put it into a braid this morning. And she... she... Oh my God, I'm the worst big brother ever!"

Delaware started to cry. His first time ever outside the United States and he ruins it by losing his baby sister. He was supposed to be the responsible one. Losing a sibling in a foreign country was something New Jersey would do, not Delaware. America would never trust him again with anything.

"It's okay." Japan assured him kindly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. You said her name was California?"

"Y-Yes. That's her state name. Her human name is Courtney."

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Jonathan David Jones and I'm the State of Delaware." he replied, remembering exactly how America instructed him to introduce himself.

"Honda Kiku." Japan said. "Though the English way to say my human name is Kiku Honda. I am Japan. Now let's find California."

* * *

Japan and Delaware searched the streets of the town they were in for California, but had little luck. As the minutes passed, Delaware grew more and more anxious. Every negative scenario ran through his head. She was kidnapped and put on a ship to India, where she'd be sold into slavery. She was laying dead on the side of some random road. Another nation came along and picked her up, thinking she was a new European settlement. She had fallen off a dock and drowned.

If Delaware didn't know any better, he'd think that Indiana had taken over his mind because everyone knew how many possible negative scenarios he could imagine when he was worried about Illinois or Ohio.

"I am having a hard time sensing her." Japan informed him. "I can sense you and America-san, but not her."

"So that means either she's dead or she's not here anymore?" Delaware asked in a panicked voice.

"Not necessarily." the nation replied. "She could have made her way back to your father. When we first met, I could sense you and her together, which was similar to sensing another nation. That is why I thought you were America-san. Now that you are by yourself, your aura is weaker, confirming that you are not a nation."

"You really think she's with Father?" the state asked.

"Hai. If she were by herself, I would still be able to sense her, even though she is a state. The fact that I'm not sensing her now means she is with another state or a nation. You said you are the only other state that came and your father is the only other nation I can sense."

Delaware gulped nervously. If California was with America like Japan seemed to think, Delaware was in trouble. If she wasn't and her returned to his father without her, Delaware was still in trouble. It was a lose-lose situation.

Japan studied him curiously. "Return to America-san. I am quite certain that California is with him. If not, America-san and I will look for her before we discuss business. I am positive she couldn't have gone far."

"I just took my eyes off her for a minute." the state said miserably. "Dad is going to be so mad. He'll never trust me with anything again."

Japan gave him a sympathetic smile. "Explain what happened before he finds out another way. He will probably be understanding. I can imagine he has been in a similar situation."

"You're probably right..." Delaware admitted. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Mr. Japan."

"Yes, I will be in my home." He pointed to the estate they Delaware and his family first saw when they stepped off the ship. "I will see you later. It was a pleasure meeting you, Delaware-kun."

* * *

America was not happy when Delaware returned. Much to the First State's relief, California was in their father's arms, looking rather guilty. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying. Knowing America, California had gotten a lengthy lecture and some form of punishment. He wasn't harsh when it came to punishment, but he made sure that the consequences definitely fit the crime. "Well, it's nice that you finally decided to join us."

His tone was flat and stern. Delaware refused to meet his eyes. "Father, I don't know what to say."

He wasn't going to make excuses. For one, he knew better. For two, it wasn't going to change the fact that he was in trouble.

"I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am, do I? I specifically told you not to let her out of your sight and look what happened. I hope you realize how serious this is."

"I do, Father." Delaware replied, his voice full of shame. He looked down at his shoes, still refusing to meet America's eyes. "I'm so sorry. I just took my eyes off of her for a second."

America's stern scowl melted. He knelt down to Delaware's height and put a hand on his shoulder. Delaware raised his head and dared to meet his father's eyes.

"Delaware, why didn't you come to me?"

The state sniffled as he tried to hold back tears. He really let his dad down. "I knew you were busy and I thought we could find her."

"We?" America asked. He was caught off guard. "Whose 'we?'"

Delaware bit his lip. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that. "Mr. Japan and I. Mr. Japan came up to me thinking I was you, and that's when I lost track of California. He offered to help me find her."

"I see. And where is Mr. Japan?"

"At his house. I think he invited us up."

America started to laugh. "You mean to tell me you are the first non-Japanese person, other than the Netherlands, to actually meet Japan in how many years? And he thought you were me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well then, if he invited you to his house, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Does this mean I'm not in trouble then?" Delaware asked hopefully.

"Oh no. You are still in so much trouble. We'll discuss it later tonight. Dry your tears and let's get going."

* * *

Japan smiled when he saw Delaware carrying California. "I see you found your sister."

"Yeah." he replied sheepishly.

"I'm California!" the girl greeted eagerly with a wave. "You can call me Courtney or Cali if you want."

"Hello." Japan said. "I am Kiku-san."

America came up behind Delaware and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Japan, huh? It's nice to finally meet you. I'm the United States of America. I see you and my boy, Delaware, are already familiar with each other."

"Yes." Japan replied. "It's nice to meet you too. We have much to discuss."

"I hope you don't mind if Delaware sits in on some of our meeting." America said, surprising the state. "The reason I invited him along is because I wanted to show him how to conduct foreign affairs so he can assist me in the future. He's my oldest, so I thought if I showed him, he could not only teach his younger siblings, but if something were to come up that I wouldn't be able to, I know he could also handle foreign relations himself for a little bit."

"No, I don't mind at all." Japan replied. "Will California be sitting in as well?"

America chuckled. "She has her doll. She knows to stay off in the corner and play quietly. Don't you, Courtney?"

"Yes Daddy." she replied innocently.

Japan lead the three of them inside to his table. America got California settled in with her doll while Delaware prepared his father's notes. He and all of his brothers were familiar with this process as America would occasionally take them along to meet with politicians.

America took his seat across from Japan and next to Delaware. He handed the state a couple of sheets of paper and a fountain pen and ink. "If you're going to do this, you're going to do it right. I want you to take notes on anything you think is important. You and I will compare them later. Understand?"

"Yes Father." Delaware replied as he got ready to take notes.

"Shall we get down to business?" Japan asked. And with that, America and Japan sat down to discuss the possibility of Japan opening his borders.

Despite losing California (a total New Jersey move on Delaware's part), Delaware's first foreign trip wasn't too bad. And it was nice to know that America trusted him enough to rely on him for matters as important as foreign relations, since child care obviously wasn't his forte. He was actually looking forward to working with his father in the future.

* * *

 **Some historical notes:**

 **America first opened relations with Japan in the 1853, so California would've been the most recent state (Minnesota would not become a state until 1858). Before that, Japan was in a period of isolation, only trading with the Netherlands if I remember Hetalia cannon correctly.**

 **Delaware was the first state to ratify the Constitution on December 7, 1787. Pennsylvania was the second on December 12, 1787.**

 **Delaware was first colonized by the Swedish (and Finnish) before being taken over by the Dutch. That's why Delaware knows Swedish, Finnish, and Dutch.**

 **Pennsylvania Dutch is a dialect of German spoken by the Amish. There's some words that have different meanings than traditional German.**

 **California became the 31st state on September 9, 1850, being the first of three new states in the 1850's.**

 **Commodore Matthew Perry lead the mission to Japan and played a key role getting Japan to open its borders in 1854. His brother, Oliver Perry, was a key figure in the Battle of Lake Erie during the War of 1812.**

 **Anyway, Delaware's obviously the responsible state. He's just not a great babysitter. But that's okay. We can't be perfect at everything. It also gives you a look at California, even though she hasn't been introduced in the other story yet. And I promised parental America, and here he is. This is just the first of many appearances. He kind of appeared in the last one-shot, but I didn't actually get to write him in detail. By the way, the Republic of Texas and the State of Texas are two different beings (the Republic is the State's mom). She's kind of mentioned here, but I might write her in later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Last Wishes: Alabama, Arkansas, and Missouri

"Are you sure about this, 'Bama?" Missouri asked with a sniffle. His light-blue eyes were bloodshot from crying. He just couldn't believe this was happening, at such a young age too...

"I'm positive." Alabama replied as he filled his brother's boots up with sand. "This is what he would've wanted. Do you have the mannequin?"

"Blonde, just the way he liked them!" the younger state cried.

A fresh wave of tears came pouring out of Missouri's eyes. Alabama ran a soothing hand through his younger brother's black locks. "There, there, Lucas. It'll be alright. He'll be in a better place soon enough. Help me put him in the truck."

Missouri quickly dried his tears before helping Alabama lift their brother. The older of the two opened the back door of a beat up, red pickup truck. Together, the two managed to get the other state buckled in. Alabama pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and slid them over their brother's closed eyes.

Missouri clambered into the front passenger seat as Alabama took the driver's seat and started the truck up. The two southern states were on a mission that they couldn't fail: to fulfill Arkansas's last request. And by God, they were going to succeed, even if it killed them.

* * *

Missouri was crying again as they pulled up to their destination. The neon lights were bright, colorful, and blinding. Tanya Tucker and Mark Chesnutt were blaring on the speakers. The honky tonk was alive and well.

Alabama fixed his forest colored eyes on his little brother as he opened his door. "Dry those tears. We got a job to do."

Reluctantly, Missouri followed his brother out of the car. He opened the door to where Arkansas was sitting. After unbuckling him, he placed one of the Natural State's arms around his shoulder and pulled him out of the car, where Alabama took the other. Strapped to the his back, the oldest of the three was carrying a blonde department store mannequin. In a satchel he had slung across his shoulder was a thermos full of their brother's favorite stiff drink, a cheap glass wrapped carefully in newspaper, a cheap coaster, rope, and duct tape.

Missouri slammed the door shut once he was sure both he and Alabama had a hold on Arkansas. The two of them started to make their way into the honky tonk, carrying their heavy burden.

* * *

Luckily, nobody was paying attention when the states entered. The bartender was busy handling rowdy customer's requests and most of the patrons were too wasted to care about their surroundings. Alabama guided his younger brother over to a bright, green jukebox, which just so happened to be situated perfectly under a loud, pink neon sign that bore the name of the fine establishment it was located in.

Missouri swiped a stool from the bar as the two states made their way to their destination. Once there, Alabama took the brunt of Arkansas's weight so Missouri could set up. The younger state snatched the satchel and grabbed another stool. Luckily, both stools had a back on them. He then carefully removed the mannequin from Alabama's back and set it up on the stool farthest away from the jukebox.

After securing her to the stool with a combination of duct tape and rope, he went over and helped Alabama situate Arkansas on the stool beside the jukebox. The two secured a rope around the other state's waist and tied him tightly to the seat. Missouri went to work making sure Arkansas's feet were placed firmly on the ground while Alabama set up the drink. He poured the stiff one into the glass and sat it carefully onto the coaster. He then pulled off a piece of duct tape and stuck their brother's hand to the glass. Missouri than adjusted the sunglasses on Arkansas's face, making sure his blank, green eyes were hidden behind them in case they came open. For the finishing touch, Alabama placed a sweaty old baseball cap on top of the Natural State's brown locks.

"There we go." he declared proudly. "Now he could be partying. Rest in peace, buddy."

"We'll miss you more than words can describe." Missouri sniffled before placing a kiss on his brother's cheek. He looked at Alabama. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

The light caused him excruciating pain as it passed through his closed eyelids. And his head was pounding. "Ugh... Where am I?"

Arkansas slowly blinked as he opened his eyes, the bright lights blinding him. His started to come to his senses. Something loud was blaring over a speaker of some sort... Was that Hank Jr.? He couldn't tell. He was aware of something cold and smooth in his right hand and something plasticky feeling in his left. The air smelled like heavy booze and cigarettes.

"What the Hell? Where am I?" he asked out loud. He tried to get up, but found he couldn't. It was like he was tied to something. His combat boots also felt heavier than usual and really, really itchy.

He tried again, only to topple over and land on the concrete. There was a shattering sound and he became aware of an alcoholic smelling liquid beginning to soak the from of his shirt. "What the fuck?"

"Hey kid, you're not supposed to be in here." a gruff voice said.

Arkansas glared at the stranger, who had decided to go back to his drink. The state surveyed his surroundings. Neon lights were glaring down on him from every corner of the bar. There was a rope tied around his lap, securing him to a chair of some sort. He looked up at the occupant of the stool next to where he had woken up to find that it was a blonde department store mannequin that somebody had probably swiped from an area JcPenny and fixed up with a Halloween wig. He was also laying in a puddle of alcohol and had a bleeding gash on his right hand thanks to somebody having duct taped his hand to a glass, which landed on the concrete with him.

He quickly processed what had happened, and he was not pleased or amused at all.

"Alabama! You are so fucking dead when I get my hands on you!"

* * *

 **So this was based on _Prop Me Up Beside the Jukebox (If I Die)_ by Joe Diffie. It is like the most ridiculous song ever and the video is ten times more ridiculous. I strongly recommend watching it if not for the ridiculous plot, then for Joe Diffie's mullet. Seriously, it's just funny. If you watch the video and listen to the lyrics, this will kind of make sense.**

 **Anyway, poor Arkansas. He was on the receiving end of one of Alabama's pranks. And poor Missouri was convinced to help because he was convinced Arkansas was dead... Or was he? That's a story for another time.**


End file.
